fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =King of Liberation Fell King |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday = |fod_birth = |age = |relatives = |nationality = |residence = |home = |faction(s) =Liberation Army |occupation(s)=Leader of the Liberation Army |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Prologue: An Inevitable Encounter |firstjoined = |firstfought =Chapter 22: Fódlan's New Dawn |class =King of Liberation |mirage = |voiceby =Jamieson Price |jap_voiceby =Naomi Kusumi}}Nemesis is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Profile Nemesis was the leader of an army that opposed Seiros and the Ten Elites during the War of Heroes. He possessed the Crest of Flames and wielded the Sword of the Creator. In Imperial Year 91, the armies of Nemesis and Seiros clashed at the Tailtean Plains. There, Nemesis was confronted and slain by Seiros in single-combat. Academy Phase Many years after Nemesis died at Tailtean, the newly appointed professor of the Officers Academy, Byleth, is tasked with subduing thieves in the Holy Mausoleum during the Goddess' Rite of Rebirth. The leader of the thieves opens the coffin of Seiros, and removed the Sword of the Creator from it. The thief attempts to use the sword to defend themselves against Byleth, however, Byleth is not only able to easily overpower the thief but also awakens the sword's power, despite the missing Crest Stone. The next day, Archbishop Rhea thanks them for dealing with the thieves and protecting the Sword of the Creator, and in reward entrusts the sword with Byleth. Surprised by her decision, Seteth warns Rhea to reconsider, as if someone like Nemesis were to appear again, Fódlan would be consumed by war. Unaware of the history of Nemesis, Byleth asks the two about him. Seteth and Rhea explain to Byleth that when Fódlan was attacked by wicked gods, the Goddess gifted Nemesis with the Sword of the Creator, and he used its power to save Fódlan, earning the title of the King of Liberation. However, over time, his power corrupted him and he waged war across the land, forcing Seiros to put him down. Rhea trusts that Byleth will not be corrupted like Nemesis and leaves the sword to them. Shortly afterward, Byleth meets with their colleague Hanneman who reveals to them that they are in fact the descendant of Nemesis and inherited the Crest of Flames from him, hence being able to wield of the Sword of the Creator. The truth of the legend is that Nemesis was never anything more than the leader of a group of bandits who were influenced by the people of Agartha to break into the Holy Tomb and plunder the body of Sothis. The Agarthans then used the blood of Sothis to give Nemesis the Crest of Flames, her bones to make the Sword of the Creator, and her heart to make the Crest Stone. At the Agarthans' command, he would then travel to Zanado and massacre the Children of the Goddess with the sword. The other bandits in Nemesis' group consumed the blood of the fallen Children of the Goddess to gain their Crests; their weapons, the Heroes' Relics, were fashioned from the bones. With the exception of Maurice, those bandits became the Ten Elites of Fódlan legend. Additionally, Nemesis never had any descendants and he and Byleth are not related by lineage. In reality, Byleth's Crest of Flames manifested as a result of Rhea implanting the Crest Stone from the Sword of the Creator into Byleth's heart in an attempt to resurrect Sothis. War Phase Crimson Flower Before departing to Derdriu, Edelgard reveals to Byleth that Nemesis was never corrupted and that Seiros manipulated the people of Fódlan to wage war against Nemesis. This knowledge was passed down from emperor to emperor, as the first emperor was an ally of Seiros during the War of Heroes, but what Edelgard told Byleth was only partially true. Verdant Wind After the destruction of Shambhala, Nemesis is resurrected by Those Who Slither in the Dark and raises an ancient army to fight Seiros once more, slaughtering villages as he marches to Garreg Mach Monastery. The Alliance Army intercepts Nemesis at the Caledonian Plateau and Byleth and Claude engage him in a tumultuous final battle, eventually emerging victorious and slaying Nemesis once and for all. Cindered Shadows In the underground library beneath Gareg Mach, additional details are provided about Nemesis. Notably, it was shown that, after he slaughtered the Nabeteans and gained the Sword of the Crrator, he was made (or possibly made himself) king of all of Northern Fodlan. He gained leadership over various clans by offering them greater power (the Hero's Relics), it is implied that these leaders became his Elites when they accepted his offer. It's also shown that he never told at least some of the Elites where the Hero's Relics had come from or what he had done to get them, leaving them at a loss as to why Seiros despised them so much, and regretting that they had allied with Nemesis as while their family and followers were assured safety, they themselves were hunted relentlessly when the tides of war turned after the death of Nemesis. Personality Nemesis was a violent bandit who was manipulated by Those Who Slither in the Dark; though it is unclear how they persuaded him, it was likely with a promise of godlike power. He is proud of his strength and has a warrior's honor; he condescended Claude and Byleth for not being strong enough to challenge him in single combat. He was apparently unaware of Seiros' identity as a survivor of the Red Canyon until moments before his demise, when she asked if he recalled the massacre as she stabbed him to death. Exacting vengeance on Seiros is his lone fixation once he is resurrected. His in-game description as an enemy reads: "Under the pretense of liberating Fódlan from a reign of deception, this king rallied his people to arms in the War of Heroes." This and the Wandering Beast referring to him as a "king" suggests that after gaining his powers and his sword, he did manage to become at least a somewhat legitimate king of some kind, and that he motivated people to join him in his attempted conquest of Fódlan. In-Game Base Stats For the Freedom of Fódlan |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Maddening= Overall Even without the additional power of Mighty King of Legend, Nemesis is a very powerful opponent. He will have a staggering amount of attack, and a fairly high Crit rate, allowing him to break through the defenses of just about anyone. While it is generally advisable that Nemesis not be engaged until all the Ten Elites are defeated anyway, his Cursed Power will regenerate his HP until Lamine, the Gremory of the Ten Elites, is slain; in combination with Renewal, he will recover most of his HP each turn if Lamine is not dispatched first. He will become aggressive after being attacked for the first time, so it is crucial that units with low Def and/or Spd stay in a safe area. Claude can be an effective bait and attacker with Fallen Star, but it will exhaust the durability of Failnaught quickly. Lysithea can also deal a considerable amount of damage to him with Luna, potentially even taking him out in one blow if she scores a critical hit. However, Counterattack will ensure that Lysithea will meet her end if she misses or doesn't defeat him, even if her range has been boosted through skills or items, and Keen Intuition will make her Hit rate much lower than usual. Even with their effectiveness reduced by the Commander skill, Gambits are still useful to chip away at Nemesis as they prevent him from countering. Windsweep can also be used to safely score damage. Etymology Nemesis is the ancient Greek goddess of vengeance, who enacts retribution against those who display arrogance before the gods. Another name for her is Adrasteia (or Adrestia), meaning "the inescapable." Trivia * Nemesis shares his English voice actor, Jamieson Prince, with Virion (in both Awakening and Heroes) ''and Priam from ''Awakening, Rudolf from Shadows of Valentia, and Zephiel and Hawkeye in Heroes. *Nemesis is one of the several final bosses in the series to move. The others are Duma, Idunn, Fomortiis, Ashnard and Garon. * Nemesis is the only final boss in Three Houses that isn't a monster. Rhea in her Immaculate One form is fought in both Crimson Flower and Silver Snow routes, while Edelgard in her Hegemon Husk form is fought in the Azure Moon route. Because of this, Nemesis has only one health bar, as opposed to Rhea and Hegemon Edelgard's four. Gallery FE3H Concept Art Nemesis.png Fire Emblem Three Houses Nemesis cinematic.png|Nemesis as he appears during his face-off with Seiros. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Final bosses Category:Enemies